teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Braeden
Braeden is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the first episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Meagan Tandy. History Mercenary Isaac is being shocked by a woman. He is bloodied and barely conscious, and she is half leading, half carrying him. She tells Isaac to hold on before they get on a motorcycle. The motorcycle speeds through the night in a urban area. Someone’s following them, on foot. It’s another Werewolf. A second Werewolf appears and the girl speeds up the bike. The Werewolves are twins. They claw at the bike, causing it to swerve dangerously. Red eyes are seen, revealing that the werewolves are alphas. The girl stops the bike in front of a wall. She reminds Isaac to hold on before starting the bike toward the alphas before jerking away from them sharply. The bike crashes through a window into a warehouse, and Isaac passes out. He falls off the bike, causing them to crash. The twin alphas enter the warehouse and mold themselves into one much larger werewolf The girl tells Isaac to get down before shooting with some type of stun gun. The electric shock forces the alphas to separate, but by the time the lights of the stun gun stops flashing the alphas are gone. She and Isaac are taken to the Beacon Hills hospital. The girl says she has to find someone, tell him something, the alpha. Melissa asks about Derek, but she’s forced to leave the girl before she hears an answer, which is that the girl is looking for "McCall, Scott McCall." In her room, she’s taken apart the IV and is emptying the sedative too make it look like it’s been administered. She then later escapes from her room and heads for the school to find Scott. The girl is now dressed in civilian clothes and approaches Allison and Lydia, asking for Scott. She doesn’t say much but makes a point to leave matching marks on both Allison and Lydia’s wrists. The girl is in the locker room when the twin alphas, the alpha with the sharped toenails, the nurse Alpha, and one more enter the locker room. The girl in the locker room fights them. She has impressive martial arts skills, but she isn’t a match for five alphas. Deucalion uses his hand to create a mental picture of the girl. She tells him that he’s afraid of the teenage boy, implying that Scott is a threat. Deucalion replies that he is a potential threat, but he’s planning on having someone else take care of that threat for him, and the girl realizes that he means Derek before Deucalion "kills" her. Someone bursts into the room, taking out the remaining guard. It's Braeden, bearing new scars from where Deucalion slashed her face. Derek guesses that she's the one who saved Isaac. "I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac." Peter asks if someone hired her to save them, and she corrects him. She was hired by Deucalion to save Derek. Somehow, Peter knows that Deucalion is the one who slashed her face and is incredulous that she'd work for him, but she just replies that a girl's got to eat. She frees them both. Peter quickly grabs his severed finger and reattaches it. Braeden tells them they need to leave, but Derek replies that they're not leaving without "it." Derek, Peter, and Braeden walk through the hunters' house. They find a trunk on a table. Derek tries to touch it, and it zaps him. Peter explains that it's rowan wood, or mountain ash wood. Braeden kicks the lock off and opens the trunk. It's filled with mountain ash ash. "Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there," Peter says. Both them look at Braeden. She digs her hands in and pulls up a cylinder with a triskele carved on the top. Finding Kate In Mexico, Braeden was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. Braeden pulls up on a motorcycle. Malia asks who she is, and Lydia replies that she's a mercenary. She was hired to find Kate, "Right now, I'm the only person who's going to take you to la iglesia." They head out into the desert. Suddenly the Jeep lurches like it hit something, and the car comes to a stop. Braeden comes back for them and warns that they have to get to la iglesia by night. Scott looks indecisive, so Stiles tells him to go. Kira and Scott hug for a long time, until Braeden urges Scott to hurry up. He joins Braeden on her bike, and they ride away. Braeden and Scott arrive at la iglesia. It's a town that was leveled by an earthquake. The church is the only thing standing. The locals think it's because there's an Aztec temple underneath it that belonged to the nagual. Somehow Scott recognizes this as a name for shapeshifters, and Braeden clarifies that they're werejaguars. Scott asks if Kate and Derek are in there, and Braeden replies that she's not sure because she's never gotten this far before. Night has fallen. Scott asks Braeden what she's going to do with Kate. She says she'll bring her back to the Calaveras because that's what they paid her for. He asks what happens after that, but she doesn't care. Kate's a mass murderer. Scott asks her if she'd kill Kate if she were paid enough. "If the money was good, I'd kill you," she replies. Scott is not particularly thrilled. As they head in Scott starts to pick up Derek's scent. He can also detect that there's something else in there with them and it isn't human. Scott and Braeden walk into the catacombs underneath the church. Braeden asks Scott why he didn't kiss his girlfriend. He stumbles over saying that she's not really his girlfriend. "I mean we've never actually..." It's unclear how Scott was going to finish that sentence. Braeden asks him if he'll regret not kissing her if they die down there. Scott just looks at her. "You shoulda kissed your girlfriend," Braeden says. They continue through the tunnel. Something made of bones starts moving. Scott can sense something wrong but doesn't know what it is. The bone creature moves more, and Scott hears it. He stops to look them behind them and keeps looking back as they walk. The creature exhales and growls. "You hear that?" Braeden asks. "Is this why you never get that far?" Scott asks in reply. They can hear it running. Braeden raises her gun and fires. Scott warns Braeden that the creature is coming back. Braeden warns Scott to get behind her, but instead he decides to alpha roar. The creature runs off. "I think I scared it," he says. "I think you scared everything," she replies. Behind them, rocks move revealing the wall with the aztec carving of Tezcatlipoca. He is the nagual's jaguar god. Scott listens through the wall and hears Derek's heartbeat. He breaks through the wall, and Derek's hand reaches back. Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Kira arrive at la iglesia just as Scott and Braeden are bringing Derek out. Stiles rushes forward, and the others ask him if that's Derek. Stiles is stunned. "Uh, sort of." In Derek's loft, Braeden puts her feet up on the coffee table, much to Peter's annoyance. "The table's Italian," he says. "So are these boots," she replies, making Derek smile a little. She asks if they're going to talk interior design and fashion or numbers. Peter writes a number on a slip of paper and slides it over to her. She crosses it out, writes a new offer, and slides it back. Peter takes one glance at it. "We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the president." She replies that the Calaveras already hired her to find Kate. Going against them is what's going to cost them. Peter tries to make another offer, but she pushes it right back at him, and he gets up in disgust. Derek picks up the slip of paper and tears it up. "We'll pay. Just find Kate. That's all we want." Later, Braeden appears at the sheriffs station as a US marshal convincing one of the deputies to give up a file on the murders. Back at the loft, Derek reads through the report Braeden got. Behind him, Braeden changes clothes for no reason, but Derek doesn't turn to look. "There's nothing in here about Kate. This killer used an axe." "Actually, he used a military tomahawk." Derek vaguely glances over his shoulder and notes that that isn't in the report. He asks if she's going to tell him what else she knows. She isn't because she doesn't know much. "But you know something." She says that the problem is that the people she needs to talk to don't talk to people like Derek. "You want me to wait for you?" "I want you to trust me." "Why would I trust you? I don't know anything about you?" "Yeah, well I know you. And I know what you really want. You want what Kate stole from you. Briseann an dúchas trí shúile an chait." It's an Irish phrase that literally means "Heredity breaks out in the eyes of a cat" but is, as Braeden explains, used to mean that the true nature of someone is revealed in their eyes. "In your case, the color of your eyes." Derek thinks about what she says and then picks up her shotgun and tosses it to her. "You get a week." Braeden was tracking down some lead that she had when it brought her to the hide out place for Satomi's pack. The pack gets infected by the virus and dies. Braeden gets shot. Derek finds the pack and when Braeden makes herself known, Derek rushes over to help her. Derek carries Braeden into the ER. "She's been shot! I think she's dying," he says to Melissa. Melissa walks down the hallway, passed a girl in a red jacket, crying. She goes into Braeden's room and gives her an injection. Derek asks what it's for. "Naloxone. We need to wake her up." Derek thought Braeden needed to rest. "That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there." Braeden gasps awake, and Melissa explains to her where she is. She asks Braeden what happened to the other pack she came across. Derek breaks in, "I told you they were poisoned." "No. No, they were infected," Braeden says. "It was a virus designed to kill Werewolf. And it did. It killed them all." Derek is sitting at Braeden's bedside watching her sleep. She clears her throat, and he stands up so she won't catch him sitting so closely. She asks him what he's still doing there. "I'm protecting my investment," he replies, clearly a cover story. Melissa knocks on the door and lets Satomi in. Braeden wakes up alone in Derek's bed and spots him sleeping on the couch. She moves quietly to his side and peels up the tank top he's wearing to get a look at the gunshot wound he got saving Satomi from the assassin in the hospital. Derek grabs her wrists without appearing to wake up and then asks her what she's doing. "Protecting my investment," she replies. Derek humors her. She asks why he isn't healing, and he tells her that some wounds take longer. "And some leave scars. But not for people like you." She asks him what's really going on. "Maybe I'm just tired." Derek lets go of her hands and rolls onto his side to face away from her. "Derek. Show me your eyes." "You just saw them," he says without looking at her. She asks him to show her his real eyes, and he rolls back over with a sigh. He looks at her, but his eyes don't change color. She asks what's really going on. Braeden has put a bandage on Derek's wound. She tells him it's just a graze, although it looked like a through and through when she pulled up his shirt. She warns him not to let it get infected. Derek puts his shirt back on, and she asks if all of his Werewolf powers are gone. He says that smell, hearing, speed, healing, everything. "Strength?" "I can still win a fight." Braeden then challenges him to arm wrestle, which Derek accepts but only to humor her. She counts to two and then uses both hands to slam his arm down. "You cheated! That's, that's cheating." "I won. When you're a human facing off against the supernatural, you need to bend the rules a little bit." She says she's going to teach him how to bend. Braeden puts a Sig Sauer P226 9mm down in front of Derek. "I don't like guns," Derek says. "That's because you've never learned to use one." "Or because I've been shot. Repeatedly." She pops the clip out and explains to him that the legal clip size in California is 10 and to always remember how many shots you fire because running out of bullets can get you killed and also make you look stupid. She grabs his wrist and puts the gun in his hand. He has close to zero interest in learning any of this but continues to humor her. Braeden explains that shooting is more than just pointing and pulling a trigger. The average person can move 21 feet in 1.5 seconds, so someone with a knife can gut you before you get a shot off. With a gun, you need distance. She steps away and tells Derek to pull the gun on her. He does, and she steps in, grabs his arm, and twists the gun out of his grip. "So, yeah," Derek says, nodding in embarrassment. Braeden hands the gun back and has him do it again. Again she disarms him. Derek sighs and asks to try one more time. "I can do this all day," she says. Derek steps in close and looks her in the eyes as he takes the gun back. He moves in and kisses her, then presses the gun to her stomach. "You cheated," Braeden whispers. "I'm learning to bend," Derek replies. She tugs on him, and they start kissing for real. Derek lifts her up and sets her down on the table as they strip each other's clothes off. Haigh is in an interrogation room handcuffed to a chair. Braeden comes in and identifies herself as a US Marshal working with the department. Haigh asks her how she got her scars, and she answers truthfully. "A werewolf. How'd you break your nose?" He starts to question her and she punches him in the face. Later at the school, Braeden and Derek show up to help out Scott and his friends. Braeden breaks the ringleader's neck. Scott looks at Derek. "What happened to the gun?" Derek makes a face at him. "You're covered in gasoline." Derek helps Scott up and pats him on the shoulder. Braeden and Derek show up at the abandoned warehouse to help Satomi's pack. Derek gives a speach on what they would do if the dead pool would just continue until their all dead. Braeden loads her gun with one hand. Argent's senses go off, alerting them that the hunters are here. Braeden, Derek and everyone else battles the hunters. Stiles and Malia manage to shut down the deadpool. Phones begin to go off and the hunters seem to be retreating. Derek is in bed with Braeden, staring out at nothing and listening to the rain while she sleeps. The proximity alarm goes off, and they both jump up and grab guns. They search the loft, heading toward the door. Braeden spots movement outside the door and motions to Derek. He goes to open the door, and they both greet the intruder guns drawn. Derek stares wide-eyed because it's Lydia, drenched. Lydia lifts her head and screams. Later, Stiles and the Sheriff arrive at Derek's loft to find Derek and Braeden looking around the mayhem. Stiles asks what happened. Derek replies that it was supposed to be a date. Braeden confirms that now they're both gone. Lydia calls Stiles and informs him that Scott's been taken. Stiles replies that it's Scott and Kira but they don't know where. Deaton tells them that they're in Mexico. "And if you want to save his life, that's where you're going too." Deaton looks at Lydia, and she puts her hand over his. Braeden and Derek are discussing the trip to Mexico and Derek doesn't feel like he will make it back alive. Derek and Braeden share a kiss and he says that he is okay with not coming back if it will save Scott and Kira. Braeden, Derek, Peter, Stiles, Liam and Malia are all at a rendezvous point and brainstorm on how to stop Kate. They all get into a van and travel to Mexico to save Scott. Once there, Derek opens the back door to be greeted by a berserker and is mortally wounded, Braeden saves Derek from any more harm. and Braeden is with Derek trying to have him hang on for dear life. Braeden later is hurt by Kate. Derek dies in her arms. She cry's over his body. She leaves his body on the floor to help Deputy Parish and Chris Argent, who are now firing away at the berserker and Kate. To Braeden's surprise, Derek has now transformed into something pure. He is now more a wolf than he has ever been before reaching a fully evolved werewolf. Derek and Braeden are happy to see each other alive. Hunting the Desert Wolf Braeden sends a picture of a crime scene to Stiles to keep him informed of what is going on with the Desert Wolf. Back in Beacon Hills, Beaeden saves Malia from a rogue chimera at the hospital. Braeden informs Malia that her mother, "The Desert Wolf," knows she's alive and is coming back to Beacon Hills. At Malia's house, Braeden and Malia have someone captive and are torturing him for information. Scott comes calling and Malia steps out to deal with him. When she returns, they resume interrogating him for information on the Desert Wolf. After their tactics fail, Braeden thinks of a new way of getting him to talk. After handing him a wod of cash, the man talks. He says that she is not traveling alone. They find out that Deaton is being held hostage by the Desert Wolf. Malia and Braeden are with Theo and Braeden wants nothing more than to kill Theo for what he did to Scott. Braeden tells both Malia and Theo that something happened to the Desert Wolf and her powers aren't all there but she is still a great shot with a gun. Malia, Theo and Braeden are preparing themselves for battle with the Desert Wolf but Braeden isn't sure about the plan. Malia bypasses her words and moves in anyway. Malia, Braeden and Theo move gingerly through the building when Malia notices that something is wrong. They find Deaton tied to a chair but all of a sudden, Theo attacks Braeden. He takes the fun from her and shoots Malia. He tells her that she picked up his signal and that he didn't want to turn her in but he didn't have a choice. He receives a bottle filled with an element that reacts to his eyes and tells Malia she should have listened to Braeden. The Desert Wolf smiles in delight as Theo walks away. Malia rushes to save Deaton and Braeden and together they make a move to get out of the building. They take him to the animal clinic where Scott and Liam come soon after they arrive. Scott hugs Deaton and shows a look of gratification towards Malia. Appearances Season Three *"Tattoo" *"More Bad Than Good" Season Four *"The Dark Moon" *"Muted" *"Orphaned" *"Weaponized" *"Time of Death" *"Perishable" *"Monstrous" *"A Promise to the Dead" *"Smoke and Mirrors" Season Five *"Dreamcatchers" (mentioned only) *"Status Asthmaticus" *"Damnatio Memoriae" *"The Sword and the Spirit" References Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters